clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Margate Antarctica Islands
Republic of Margate Antarctica Islands or Margate Antarctica Islands (and MAI) is an independent republic that largely focuses on racial harmony, which is why High Penguins and Khanz get along very well (O_O). Recently, they have merged with the United Penguin's Republic, further expending the nation. The republic is divided into three states: Central, Cross and Sherby Hoodwounds. Among the three, Central is the most populated while Sherby Hoodwounds is the biggest. The United Penguin's Republic, not in any current position, is said to have a state of its own, with The Leader ruling it. Desptie being the dictator, The Leader generally has little say unless elected emergancy powers. Events where he is elected emergancy powers he takes his power. He has supreme control until the end. The Leader hates his role and next year is running for President. He has formed a party, the Conservative Party, a centre-right party aiming to bring widescale reforms to MAI. History In 1495, MAI was discovered by Utama. It was part of the nation, Burjerland, at the time. It was only a small fishing port that was unrecognized by other nations. In 1897, Raffles Wachenburg discovered it and made it into a large trading port for ships passing through it. It became part of the Straight Settlements for a period of time. During 1957 to 1960, MAI was in conflict with Pengolia. Due to that, they felt that the Straight Settlements were not actually helping them but using them. They eventually joined Sherby Hoodwounds for two years. Other countries didn't like it, and many incidents occurred. Eventually, they separated via a treaty, thus, it went off clean and easy. MAI prospered throughout the years and became a developed country in 1998. In 2004, it was involved in the infamous Sherby Hoodwounds War, that separated MCI from Sherby Hoodwounds itself. In 2008, the three countries agreed to merge into onerepublic, with an added 's' to the end of the country's name. Upon becoming a free republic of the USA, their status as a 'fully independent country' was removed and they are arguing to stop being a free republic in 2010. The very same year, the MAI Auzua Merger made Auzua Mostafique a 'territory' of MAI itself. The MAI-UPR War was held the following year, with the result being the two great nations merging to form a newer onerepublic. Geography Districts, Cities etc. There are three main islands in MAI: Central, Cross and Sherby. Each island is a state of its own. In Central, the state is further divided into substates - three as of October 2010. The first substate, that being Capital, contains the capital city Margate City, its sister city located 900km away, Muxen-Liad, and an icy wonderland, Fjord Lumpur. This substate is located in the south, and covers only a small portion in the center of the south. The second substate is Beach, which contains Tiogui, Pulau Penang and Poohkate being the main cities, all located to the west. Poohkate is the capital of this substate. The third substate is forest, in which lies Eepoh, Fort Terranganu and Woodlands, with Woodlands being the capital. There are two lakes/rivers in Central - Lake Lumpur and Lake Mondue. Lake Lumpur runs through the east of the Forest substate and down towards the Capital substate, in which it ends near Fjord Lumpur. Lake Mondue runs through the west of the Forest, starting from the north and ending in the south of the substate. The biggest forest is the 'Central Forest', located in the Forest state and covers the north portion of the Central substate. Flora and Fauna MAI has few types of flowers. Most plants are located along the Tropics district of Margate Central Island, the eastern coast of Margate Sherby Hoodwounds and all of Margate Central Island. Flowers include the infamous Lotus Flower, the Snowflaked Orchid and the Icebiscus. The Icebiscus is the strangest of them all and is only found, blooming in Fjord Lumpur. Flowers usually grow in Bloomflower. Those who pluck flowers from their native habitat and caught doing so (unless he/she is a chick) will be warned on their first offence and fined 200 dollahs on their second offence. They will be sentenced to jail for a year if they do so on their third offence. This is kept track of by the government, as the police officer will track down his/her name and submit it to a logbook. Demographics MAI is renowned for its diverse yet harmonious culture. There are very few conflicts between races, unlike the relationship between the High Penguins and Khanz. Most of them are the special race of Soft Penguins, while another large race is the Adelide Penguins. The High Penguins and Khanz somehow get along in MAI. Language MAI's official languages are English, Mandarin, Melayu, Tamil and Sherbian. Japanese is also frequently spoken due to its relation with Mandarin, and is thus considered an 'official language'. Sherbian only became an official language when MAI merged with Sherby Hoodwounds. Other than that, L33t, wikitext, HTML, and many other languages are picked up. L33t is banned in Margate Sherby Hoodwounds due to its strict rule of 'formality', which many dislike. It is said that HTML and Penguinian may be considered official languages. Race Literacy Rate Culture Cuisine Music Holidays/Celebrations MAI celebrates a variety of holidays. Despite the holiday being for a certain race, other races join in the fun thanks to the connections between them. As mentioned before, MAI is the only country in the USA to have all races living in peace and harmony. Common holidays include New Year's Day and National Day. All citizens celebrate these two holidays. They fall respectively on January 1st and August 9th. On either January/February, Mandarin-speaking penguins would celebrate 'Chinese New Year'. The tradition includes exchanging oranges for red packets, which is considered money. In 2010, Chinese New Year fell on the same day as Valentine's Day, which is also celebrated in MAI, mostly in Sherby Hoodwounds. It has been declared a holiday for penguins living in Sherby Hoodwounds only, due to their strict rule on formality. April Fool's Day is also widely celebrated by the young and old on April 1st. Hari Raya Puasa and Deepavali are also considered holidays. Births of previous notable kings in former Sherby Hoodwounds are still holidays in MAI, despite their fall. Long periods of school holidays occur five times a month. There are also three standalone school holidays in MAI. The first period is held in March for a week. The second period is held from the end of May towards the end of June for a full month. The third period is in September and is also held for a week, like the first period. The fourth period is held from mid-November to end-December, which marks the end-year school holidays. It is after the end of the school year. Standalone holidays, such as Young Day, Kids Day and Educators Day (Teacher's Day in MAI), are held in July, October and September respectively. Customs One of several customs all penguins have in MAI is that they don't tuck in their shirts/clothing. In fact, there is a law that whoever tucks in their clothing, like that of a Dorkugese, will be fined. It is said only Dorkugese are allowed to do so, and have to carry a 'Dorkugese Pass to MAI' in order to do so. Government and Politics MAI is a republic. It runs a unicameral Westminster system parliament. There are five major parties, the Penguin United Party (motto: Unite Margate as a true onerepublic), the Penguin Power Party (motto bring the power to YOU), the Democractic Alliance of Margate (motto: Only we can deliver a strong government), the Sherby Hoodwounds Independence Party (motto: bringing the power to Sherbians) and a recently formed but fast growing party, the Conservative Party (motto: too long has unfairness gone on. Now it's time for the people to run the country). Other parties include the Liberal Party (motto: only we can deliver reform) and the Unified Communist Party of Margate (motto: a government made for you made by us). So far, PUP dominates with a coaliton along with DAMP, taking 53% of seats (31% for PUP, 22% for DAMP). PPP is closely behind, with them taking 40% of the seats. The remaining seats have been taken by SHIP. The other parties originate from the three major parties of the UPR and have kept their name, with the exception of the UCPM, formerly known as the Penguin Social Party. The next election is to take place in 2011 (see Margatian Elections of 2011). Symbols Flags Nation Flag MAI's flag has four polygons on each edge. These four polygons are originally of no purpose, the prime minister simply said 'they looked cool on the flag'. After the [[MAI Merger, each polygon represents each island. The fourth one is meant to be Auzua Mostafique, as MAI controls part of it. A fifth one was added to represent the MAI-UPR Merger. MAI also has six stars, each in a different colour to represent the diversity of Margatians. The stars double as a representation for the five values: Justice, Equality, Democracy, Proseperity, Love and Cooperation. The canvas, in a light blue background to blend in with the dark blue polygons, is meant to represent MAI being an island; the borders surrounded by water. The words, "Republic of Margate Antarctica Islands', are simply of no purpose. The prime minister at the time said, "I like words. I like it." The flag of MAI has undergone several revisions for perfection of MAI's identity. They plan to replace the name of the country with a new motto. Flag of Margate Central Island Flag of Margate Sherby Hoodwounds Flag of Margate Cross Island Margate Cross Island's history has inspired the flag of Margate Central Island. The flag is divided into three sections: The Red Cross, The MAI Flag and The Island. The Red Cross, on the top-left hand corner of the flag, is meant to represent the Cross. It is very similar to Snowzerland's national flag for some unknown reason. The MAI Flag. on the top-right hand corner, represents the island as part of the MAI. The Island, on the bottom, represents the hills of the island on a clear dark blue sky, with five glowing stars in different colours. The diversity of colours represent the diversity of penguins as in the case of MAI, while the glow represents the fact that one day, MCI would shine. The white line striking through is meant to connect the stars together, for a stronger connection. The famous glowing stars at the bottom may be used as part of the revision of MAI's flag. National Anthem The National Anthem always changes with each national day (or independence day). Each theme song will become the next national anthem, instead of having the same anthem all the time that it gets boring every time. This year's national anthem is "What Do You See?", kind of a pop song. Custom follows that students have to sing the national anthem each school day unless raining. From 1965 to 1988, the national anthem was "The Gates of Margate". From 1988 to 2000, the song was "Onward The Margate!". From 2000 to 2004, the national anthem was "MAI TO GO." In 2004, the rule was implemented. Today, "The Gates of Margate" is the royal anthem and "Onward The Margate!" and "MAI TO GO." are songs played during each National Day. State Crest Other Important Symbols Transportation Air Penguin-Plane Future-Plane 3000 Road Penguin-Car Future Penguin Car- 3000 Rail Penguin- Train Future Penguin- Train 3000 Public Transit Penguin- Travel House Future Penguin- Travel House 3000 Water Hydro- Hopper Future Hydro- Hopper 3000 Education Education in MAI is strict. However, the relationship between a teacher and a pupil is the strongest among all countries, based on a research. A typical MAI chick would start out with Primary School at the age of 6. Thereafter, the chick would move on to Secondary School at the age of 13 for four years. After that, they have an option to go to Junior College/Poly, in which they would spend one year in Poly and two years in NS, or spend a whole three years at NS. After completing all, he/she would reach the age of 20. They would then head on to University for as long as they want, at the minimum, two years. From Primary School to Secondary School, the school year starts at the first working day of the year. Primary School Primary School is the first stage of education in MAI. It is compulsory for all chicks to undergo this level, so that they would not be dumb and end up as Mwa Mwa Penguins in the future. They would have to undergo six years of Primary Schooling, one year for one level. Primary One and Two chicks only have one examination paper to sit for: the Year-End Exam Paper (also known as the YEEP). The syllabus is light and consists of English, Mother Tongue (Chinese, Malay, Sherbian, L33t depending on which school) and Mathematics. These two years of schooling are usually referred to as lower primary. Primary Three and Four chicks have two examination papers to sit for: the Mid-Year Exam Paper (MYEP) and Year-End Exam Paper. Science, consisting of Physics and Biology, is added onto the syllabus. Their burden would increase with extra homework, and they are allowed to become prefects of the school at this stage. This is commonly referred to as middle primary. Primary Five and Six chicks are usually stressed out often. They would then have four examination papers to sit for: Term 1 Exam (T1E), Mid-Year Exam Paper, Term 3 Exam (T3E) and Year-End Exam Paper. They may also have to sit for an extra examination, known as the July Exam Paper (JEP), if they fail in the Mid-Year Exam Paper. In some areas, the Term 1 Exam and the Term 3 Exam would be removed. For Primary Six chicks, instead of taking the Term 3 Exam and Year-End Exam Paper, they would take the 'Prelims', which would be held before the most important exam of all-PSEA. Primary School Exiting Assessment The Primary School Exiting Assessment is compulsory for all chicks. Every chick must take part in at least one paper for the PSEA (it means the WHOLE subject, eh?). The PSEA is usually held from August to October. Stress doubles and chicks get confused. The PSEA is considered a state secret and a nationwide activity, therefore, PSEA is taken very seriously in all schools. Even in you are in the hospital, you STILL have to take the PSEA, but instead of going to the school where the PSEA is held, the PSEA comes to YOU! That is why PSEA causes stress in most penguins. The setters for the PSEA paper are locked up in a prison located somewhere in Eastshield, and have been tortured severely. A court case was held because of this and even more controversy sparked. Secondary School 'O' Levels 'N' Levels Junior College/Poly Pre-University Exams (PUE) University Military Foreign Relations Margate Antarctica Islands , as part of the Sherbian arpichelago, usually has great relations with its neighbours, such as Auzua Mostafique and Lasoun. It is also a free republic of the USA and has absorbed part of the UPR. Relations with other countries/areas Below is a list of the status of their relations, along with explanations. *USA--Netrual. MAI is quite unhappy that by being a free republic, they are considered to be part of the USA. Therefore, their relations had detiorated. More is provided on the section below. *UnitedTerra--Very good. Citizens get along well, such as Alex12345a and Ninjinian, the leader of the UPR. They usually trade with them and have meetings annually. *East Pengolia--Good. Bolsheevic Penguinsky likes the fact that MAI is less bias than that of other countries, and has no dictroial reigme, therefore, their relationship is good. However, MAI continues pestering Penguinsky to merge with West Pengolia. *Snowzerland--Netrual. Does not like Snowzerland after the Great Snowzerland War I, therefore straining their relationship. *Freezeland--Very good. As High Penguins are treated well in MAI, along with the fact that they have had no feuds in the past, they do not have a strained relationship. MAI usually exports their more tropical fruits to Freezeland, while Freezeland supplies MAI with their military equipment. *Dorkugal--Very good. MAI is known for being the exporter of technology and other electronics, and is considered a 'valuable source' by the Dorkugese. *West Pengolia--Netrual. Nothing much in common. *United Penguin's Republic--Very good. Both countries like the idea of a democratic society. See also *Auzua Mostafique *Lasoun *United Penguin's Republic External Links *MAI is meant to be a parody of the country, Singapore. *The city, Fjord Lumpur, is a parody of Kuala Lumpur. *Along with the city, some Malaysian content is included in the overall article. Category:Rooms Category:Islands Category:Countries Category:Adopted articles